


Paperwork

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [37]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Parenthood, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in SHIELD paperwork is hard when three children are running round and disrupting you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> As always; all mistakes are my own so apologies!  
> Marvel own all rights to The Avengers and related characters
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 5 and Elijah & Henry are 2**

“Daddy, you spelled that wrong” 

Tony laughed as he watched Clint’s five year old daughter correct his shield paperwork 

“Thank you Evie”

“And that... And that only has one ‘o’”

“Evie-“

“Daddy that doesn’t make sense” she added, jabbing her finger at the middle of the page Clint was currently filling in

"Eve-“

“Daddy, what’s an insurgent?” 

“Evelyn”

“What daddy?” she turned to look at him, her big green eyes looking directly into his

“I don’t think Fury minds if I spell things wrong”

“ _My_ teacher minds when _we_ spell things wrong”

“Fury isn’t my teacher Little Spider”

“Oh, okay” she said, shrugging non fussed. She leaned back over and continued reading Clint’s account of their latest mission

“Evie, I don’t really think you’re supposed to be reading this are you?”

“I don’t know, you tell me?” Natasha laughed at her daughter’s response; it was said so innocently that it completely threw Clint off his train of thought. Sensing her father’s pause probably meant she shouldn’t be reading it, she skipped off to see her mother 

“Mommy, you can spell better than Daddy” she told her, leaning over her paperwork now instead. Natasha smiled and glanced up to see Clint shaking his head

The twins ran past, knocking Clint’s paperwork from the table and scattering it across the floor

“Ooops!”  
“Sorry!”

They said, each offering Clint an identical apologetic smile before running off again continuing their game

“Is it just me, or was filling in these forms a lot easier before we had children?”

“Keep it in your pants in the future then Barton” Tony mocked from the kitchen

“Stark, why are you even here?” Natasha asked, finishing with her work and pulling Evie onto her knee

“Pepper is having a meltdown about the latest media attack on Stark Industries; it’s easier to just avoid her until she calms down”

Natasha rolled her eyes and went to join her husband on the sofa

Tony grabbed Henry and Elijah as they ran through the kitchen and they giggled as he lifted them over his shoulders

“Here catch” he said, gently throwing Elijah the short distance to his father, avoiding all eye contact with Natasha knowing she was frowning at him

“Sir, Mrs. Stark is asking where you are” Jarvis sounded over the speaker system in Clint and Natasha’s apartment

“Don’t tell her where I am!”

“That’s lying!” Evie told him, “Lying is wrong”

“She does know you guys are spies right? Your whole job is lying...”

“Jarvis, tell Pepper that Tony will be back in a minute” Natasha instructed, glaring at Tony to leave as Evie started questioning her parents about their jobs. Thus far they’d avoided talking about their roles as shield agents in too much detail with her

“Ooops, sorry” he handed Henry to his father too and quickly boarded the elevator

“Daddy, you spelled that wrong too” Evie informed him, flipping the page and continuing to look over his report


End file.
